


Kisses Between Kindred Spirits

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e03 Jefferson Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep toJefferson Lives





	Kisses Between Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Ten minutes of peace and quiet. That's all I wanted, ten minutes of silence. Instead I got Amy jabbering on for two minutes, 30 seconds of silence and then...then whatever the hell that was that just happened. 

Maybe if I just lock the door and hide for a while things will magically sort themselves out. A new VP candidate will jump out at me and this thing with Amy will make some sense, my head will stop pounding and I won't feel like I'm about to "go 'round the bend". 

OK, door's locked, I took some Advil and I'm standing flat against the wall. A few deep breaths. 

And now someone is knocking. 

"Donna, please I need a couple of minutes," I plead, sounding way too pathetic. 

"Josh, it's not Donna. It's Zoey. Can I come in?" 

My problems suddenly seem stupid as I open the door and see Zoey for the first time since she was rescued. I pulled her into the office and into my arms, mindful of her collarbone. She hugs me back and I can feel both of us starting to fall apart. I pick my head up from her shoulder as Donna appears in the doorway, pats my hand, gives me a smile and closes the door to give us some privacy. 

Five minutes later we're sharing a box of tissues but still haven't said a word. Which is unusual for us, we're usually pretty chatty with each other. Both of us are having a hard time coming up with what to say. 

"You look good," I mutter, cringing at how stupid that sounds. 

"Josh, I look like crap and by the way, you look like Death on a Triscuit." she says with a small smile as she takes a seat in one of my visitor's chairs. "Are you ok?" 

"I don't know," I mutter as I slump into my chair and reach into my bottom drawer for the bag of Hershey's Kisses I've been saving. I tear open the bag and toss a few to Zoey. She manages to catch them one handed. 

"Have you been saving them for me?" she asks as she points towards the bag. I nod and pop a piece of chocolate in my mouth. 

"So, you want to talk about it?" 

"Josh, I can't talk about it. Don't take it personally. I've talked about it non stop since I woke up at the hospital. My parents, my sisters, the police, the Secret Service. How about we talk about you?" 

"Me? What's there to talk about? I'm happy to see you, stressed, exhausted and confused as hell." 

"About Donna?" 

"Actually, no." 

"Oh no, not Amy. Josh how many times do we have to go over this?" she says as she tosses a piece of candy, hitting me square in the forehead. 

"Oww. We're not back together or anything. At least I don't think so. She was in here before. She was talking, my head was pounding, I couldn't take it anymore. I told her to shut up for just one minute. So she took off her shoes.." 

"Why?" 

"No idea. She started to time herself and then I just...I just kissed her." 

Zoey's looking disgusted, as I knew she would. "So that explains the lipstick on your face." I hop up out of my chair and yank open the closet door to check my reflection in the mirror. 

"There's no lipstick on my face." Zoey's wearing a big grin. I flop down into the other visitor's chair. 

"Calm down. Josh, really what's wrong?" 

"I don't know. It's not one thing, it's a ton of things. The Vice President, you, your father, Donna, Amy, the Republican leadership..." 

"You're about to have a nutty aren't you?" Zoey asks as she stands up and steps over to perch on the arm of my chair. She puts her arm around me and rests her chin on the top of my head. 

"Probably." 

"So, I guess we can get a group rate with Stanley." 

"Cute. Do you want to talk to Stanley? We can call him if you want." 

"No. At least not now." 

"OK, but if you do, just let me know." 

"How will I know I need to talk to him? What if I don't know it?" 

"You might not know. But your family will know. I'll know. You can always come to me. My door is always open." 

"Thank you," she says, her misery coming through clearly in her tired voice. She kisses the top of my head and sits back down in her chair. 

"So are you under house arrest or can we sneak outside for some fresh air?" 

"I've already been outside once today so I think more fresh air is forbidden," she teases. "How about you walk me back to the Residence?" 

"Only if I can hide there for a little while." 

"Sure. We can make hot chocolate and curl up on the couch. I could use a nap," she admits with a small sigh. 

"Sounds perfect." I grab the bag of candy and run my fingers through my hair. As I help Zoey to her feet she suddenly looks so frail and so tired. I kiss the top of her head and offer her my arm as we head upstairs. 

We decide we're both too tired to contemplate actually making hot chocolate so we settle for curling up on the couch with the Kisses. Zoey's quiet and I am too, not knowing exactly what to say. We're at opposite ends of the couch, me with my feet on the coffee table and her curled up in a ball. I can tell she's doing everything in her power to keep it together. The way she looks just tugs at something deep inside of me. 

"I'm scared," she whispers as she crawls over to me and puts her head on my shoulder. 

"I know, honey, I know," I mutter as I pull her closer and press a kiss to her forehead. I silently comfort her while she sobs. Eventually the tears slow and I hand her my handkerchief. 

"Thank you," she whispers as she kisses my cheek. 

"For what?" 

"For just holding me. For not telling me that everything will be alright. For just being you." 

Great, now I need a tissue. 

Five minutes later she is sound asleep, curled up against my side. I know I shouldn't let myself nod off but I am so tired and don't even bother fighting it. 

***************** 

"Josh....Josh" 

"Five more minutes, Donna." 

Someone's chuckling and shaking my shoulder. "Josh wake up." 

Oh my God, that's not Donna's voice. I crack on eye open and give my best innocent look to the Leader of my Country. I consider standing but Zoey has managed to curl up with her head in my lap and is still sound asleep. I can imagine this doesn't look too good. 

"Sir. I...uh..." 

Jed Bartlet laughs as he sits down on the coffee table next to my feet. "Josh, it's fine. Did you sleep at all?" I manage to focus my eyes on my watch. 

"About an hour." 

"Well, it didn't help. You still look like crap." 

"Thank you sir," mutter as I try to figure out the best way to sneak off the couch without waking Zoey. 

"Stay there Josh. How about another hour of sleep?" suggests the President with a paternal look on his face. I too tired to do anything but nod and let my eyes close again. As I drift off I'm vaguely aware of him throwing an afghan over my legs and kissing both of us on the forehead. 

****************** 

"Josh....Josh." 

"Just five more minutes Mr. President, please." 

"Joshua, wake up." Yeah, it's Donna this time. "Come on, they need you downstairs." 

I manage to get up off the couch without waking Zoey. I pull the afghan up around her shoulders and kiss her cheek. I almost to the door when I turn back towards the couch. I want to leave a note but I don't see a piece of paper. So I fish a piece of hard candy out of my pocket and tucked it into her hand. 

THE END 


End file.
